


[Podfic] Worth Waiting For

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunion Fic, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of OxOx-Megz-OxOx's Worth Waiting For (found on ff.net).</p>
<p>"Why do you always sit here? What are you doing?" she yelled over the rain . . . "Waiting." he replied . . . "What for?" "Something worth waiting a thousand years for." - Merthur reunion fic, but from a different point of view! SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth Waiting For](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28023) by OxOx-Megz-OxOx. 



**Fic:**  [Worth Waiting For](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8900976/2/Worth-Waiting-For)

**Fandom:**  Merlin

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Characters:**  Merlin, Arthur, OFC

**Author:**  OxOx-Megz-OxOx

**Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

**Rated:**  T

**Summary:**  "Why do you always sit here? What are you doing?" she yelled over the rain . . . "Waiting." he replied . . . "What for?" "Something worth waiting a thousand years for." - Merthur reunion fic, but from a different point of view! SLASH.

**Length:**  00:12:36

**Cover Art:**  None

**Music:**  None

**Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/et1sxb1d0b6cvvd/Worth_Waiting_For.mp3)[  
](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pirates/TalesAndLegends.zip)


End file.
